Attrition (film)
'' "Immediately after the distress of those days, the sun will be darkened, and the moon will not give its light; the stars will fall from the sky, and the heavenly bodies will be shaken."'' ''-Matthew 24:29'' Attrition '''is a 2015 American military science fiction thriller film produced, written and directed by Calvin Sedlak, his directorial debut. The film will star...and scheduled for release some time in the year 2015. According to Sedlak, the film is in the vein of space war films such as Starship Troopers, Wing Commander and numerous other films but will provide a new insight on the sub-genre through an action-adventure lense as opposed to a social commentary on war. Synopsis Humanity has become engaged in a 25-year-long war with a race of reptillians that have become known as the "Couatl." Humanity had captured several Couatl starships and began reverse-engineering them to stumble upon methods to travel faster-than-light and fight Couatl on their terms. After recovering from a previous engagement, hardened veteran Captain Bree Crose returns to active duty with an unit of rookies. The unit is given an assignment regarding an all-out fleet engagement within a few nearby star systems infested with Couatl forces. During the engagement, Crose forms an antagonistic albeit mentor-like relationship with a young recruit named Apano. Plot One of Bree's first engagements is a battle on a martian/desert-like moon of a gas giant in the midst of a fierce sandstorm. Bree loses her right arm, right eye, right leg, which are later cloned, she is also given some cybernetic enhancements, she was given genectic therapy in utero to repair genectic predisposition for a neurological condition. Bree fights stationed on a bernal sphere-space station above Triton, the largest moon of the planet Neptune. First experience of a rookie with an FTL jump, fleet engaging Couatl outside the edge of the star system. Bree and her new team of rookies act as a "boarding party" and fight Couatl troops aboard cruiser. Bree and her crew aboard a EDS spacecraft drop "depth charges" on Couatl ships hiding in the canyons of a dead moon of the gas giant. Firefight in the rings of the giant. Visit an abandoned privately-owned human space station, crew abducted by Couatl for experiments. Battle above a barren waste desert world like in Star Wars: Starfighter with Nym,a human pirate depot. The fleet bring down an enemy capital ship, it crashlands on a hostile jungle-like world where the environment kills, they rush down to the surface to recover data, Hollowed-out asteroid local 3 shattered moons Battle of a famous beautiful nebula (not necessarily close to Earth) Battle on the edge of a quantum singularity (a black hole) "A dying star" (supernova) about to happen -Earth is mentioned but stated as not relevant to the plot. -No one has ever lived to see what the Couatl really look like besides the fact that they're reptillian in nature. -Proper procedure is jumping away from Earth Jumpships, dropstars. Oblivion and Elysium-type weaponry. GOCV-1502 OPHIUCHUS Space station, cloud city, ancient alien ruins post-earth, earth farm colony, tropical oasis world, ice world, space battle. Romantic leads sex. Planet-sized city. Derelict ship. Earth. Tropical jungle world, starship, new mexico desert, desert world, enemy space station. Defender. Star Wars: Starfighter. The Adventures of Capt. Zoom. Space Cases. Fleet of Worlds. Star Fox 64. 2092.05.03 1145 DAMBROSIO Halo Legends - Origins II Human-Reptile alliance Reptiles are from Earth Reptillian civil war Reptillian heretics vs. opposition Cast *Major Harding Kilkenny, new commanding officer of "drop shock" troopers *1st Lieutenant Bivona, executive officer and Kilkenny's confidant *Master Sergeant Lancome, senior NCO of the company *Staff Sergeant Noten, lead scout for "drop shock" company *Staff Sergeant Wright, technician and engineer for the company *Corporal Sigland, new recruit of "drop shock" troopers *Slar, a "Tile" commander and prisoner captured by the troopers *Captain Ingsley, pilot of the most heavily armored and fastest fighter in the fleet Timeline *2025: An unidentified extrasolar object was discovered at the edge of the Solar System. *2026: The unidentified object arrived at Earth and was revealed to be an alien starship. The UN declared the starship to be a "10" on the SETI Rio Scale meaning extraordinary. The UN Secretary-General suggested that NASA/ESA redirect a space probe bound for Mars to the starship. As the space probe approached the starship, it opened fire, destroying the space probe. The starship's action was seen as an action of aggression from a hostile extraterrestrial species. In conjunction with this, the US, Great Britian, France, Russia and China launched a large barrage of nuclear missiles at the starship. The starship blocked the opening volleys with its force shields which eventually depleted causing remaining missiles to severely damage the ship and forcing it to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere. The ship crashlanded in Antarctica, as the nations of the world dithered and bickering over who would lead the scientific expedition, enter Burnhardt Aerospace and its scientific teams which sent a group as soon as it crashed. The crashsite was cordoned off and quarantined. At first thought to be an automated ship until a sealed off unnumbered amount of crew were recovered from deep within the starship. The crew were placed in quarantine in Antarctica. *Late 2026 into 2027: A major referendum was held at the UN headquarters in New York City, a discussion as to "what will happen if they return?" and "what will we learn from the alien combatants?" An international law was signed called ''the Global Defense Initiative', '''which consolidated the world's militaries into a "UN Army" meant to be peacekeepers for global police actions or in the event of an attack on Earth. Burnhardt Aerospace developed the "Extraterrestrial Defense Service" as a private military force developed from the defense budgets of the largest nations on the planet. Constant scientific analysis revealed that the aliens were reptillian in nature becoming dubbed "The Couatl" after an ancient Mayan serpent. At the end of 2027, a second more massive alien object was then sighted outside our solar system, as the militaries of the world tried to develop strategic plans to defeat the Couatl, the EDS began reverse-engineer the crashed starships' technology: FTL propulsion, teleportation, laser/plasma weaponry and force shields. The second starship arrived in December 2027, the ship fired its weapons obliterating many locations in China, eastern Russia, western Japan, South-East Asia from orbit. Subsequently, the NATO nations fired upon the second Couatl starship with a barrage of nuclear missiles once again, this time however destroying it, the debris remaining in orbit. Humanity and the Couatl were officially declared to be at war on New Year's Eve. *Summer 2028: The Global Oversight Committee was established as an extension of the UN in space, a lack of a space military (and laws forbidding it) led to EDS being contracted to fight off-world battles. The UN began to setup outposts on the Moon and Mars, using technology based on the Couatl. Several private corporations including Burnhardt Aerospace rushed into orbit to retrieve what remained from the destruction of the second starship. The construction of Earth spacecraft developed en masse, keeping the economies of the world highly productive and very low unemployment. Testing of laser/plasma weapons continued until later in the year, as well as, placing Orbital Defense Platforms in orbit. A contingent dubbed the "First Wave" of a Couatl starships which nearly destroyed most of the European Defense Network in orbit. However, this was also the first engagement for first-generation EDS starfighters which helped pull the fighting down to the surface of the planet. The major capital ships were destroyed with nukes. Three troopships landed in London, Paris and Berlin, the cities were razed in a nuclear assault to not let the Couatl gain a foothold on human cities. *Over the next 5 years (2029-2034): As humanity turned to lick their wounds, the surviving Couatl from the scout ship in 2026 reportedly died. Later in the year 2029, the EDS launched the first series of unmanned Jumpships were all failures igniting in flames. There was one success leading to the manned Jumpship, ''the Giordano Bruno, however testing led to the death of the man slated to be the first human on Mars. The several waves of Couatl continue to arrive attacking with greater force pushing humanity to step up development on Jumpships and spacecraft. *(2 years: 2034-2036): Desperate, humanity suddenly succeeded with the Konstantin Tsiolkovskii, the first FTL interstellar Jumpship to succeed, the ship continued its trial runs and passing every test. *(5 years: 2036-2041): With the success of the Jumpships, more were constructed. Many jumpships would have EDS contingents aboard them but would maintain control with the scientific personnell exploring nearby star systems. These scientific intelligence missions gathered strategic defenses in nearby star systems. Strategies were developed to defeat the Couatl as well as how to seek them out. Jumpship TG-505 traced one of the waves origins to a launch site/construction world several light-years away from Earth and using a Couatl cloaking device remained unseen for several years. 2041, marked the first of several opening engagements with the Couatl and the beginning of the first interstellar war ever fought by the human race. *(25 years: 2041-2066): The war with Couatl continuing with Jumpships and the EDS paramilitary force. The EDS suffers many losses. *2065: Crose loses her right arm, leg and eye in an engagement on a far-off alien planet, she is however rescued and her limbs are cloned. *2066: Present day. Production Development In writing the script, the film is being put together using tech championed in Avatar, District 9 and Oblivion. The film is inspired by great war science fiction novels. Calvin Sedlak reported on June 3, 2013 that the script was being re-written and that by October, the film would be ready for pre-production. Filming Principal photography will begin in 2014. Musical score Distribution The film is due for release in the summer of 2015. Reception Suggestions UN Secretary-General is the leader/representative of the human race. Global Defense Initiative signed by UN to construct a space military apparatus using existing Air Force domainace over space to defeat the Couatl 10 page script available- Delta Orionis b III http://www.firstshowing.net/2013/interview-oblivion-director-joseph-kosinski-on-sci-fi-filmmaking/ http://www.giantfreakinrobot.com/scifi/joseph-kosinskis-nonexistent-oblivion-graphic.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triton_(novel) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Now_Wait_for_Last_Year http://www.fas.org/spp/military/program/nssrm/initiatives/usspace.htm (US SPACECOM) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_navy (Space Navy list) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SuperSoldier?from=Main.SuperSoldiers (Super Soldier) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Cyborg?from=Main.CyberAugmentation (Cyborg) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BioAugmentation (Bio Augmentation) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PoweredArmor (Powered Armor) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CommandRoster (Command Roster) http://www.projectrho.com/public_html/rocket/crew.php#espatiers (Crew) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Strategic_Command (US STRATCOM) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardStarshipScuffle (Avoid Standard Battle) http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpaceMarine (Redefine "Space Marine") http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpaceNavy (Redefine "Space Navy") http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StandardSciFiArmy (Space Army) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Matters_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Light_Brigade_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quality_of_Mercy_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relativity_Theory_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Joining_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_Tell_the_Truth_(The_Outer_Limits) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extraterrestrial_skies GTA 5 trailer-Michael, Destiny, COD: Ghosts, ME 2 trailer, ME trailer, Halo 2 teaser Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Year Zero Category:Sightings